The most caring and supportive friend you'll ever have
by Dr1v3rM4x
Summary: During the summer, before getting his letter for Hogwarts, Harry hides in the attic of the 4th privet drive to avoid a beating from his cousin. searching for something to pass-time, he find an antique oil lamp. by giving it a few rub he's gonna get the best friend that everybody dream for, a genie.
1. chapter 1

**Author notes:** _This is my first fanfic, but most this is the first time I'm writing in English. So please be indulgent and post constructive critics or mistakes I've made.  
_ **author notes 2:** _I'm not really sure for the title, I wanted something original not just "harry and the genie" so if you think it's good or if should change it, tell me._

 **Chapter 1 :** Attic exploring, magic lamp rubbing, genie introducing.

Nobody could really tell that something strange is happening in their neighborhood, not even the people of privet drive.  
They never known that 10 years ago a little baby was left on the doormat of the number 4. In fact most of the people around were completely obvious about that night except for a certain magical world. Celebration were hold in the whole country and one name was on every lips "Harry Potter". The child who just passed 10 years being mistreated by his foster family. Was just like the other people of Little Whinging, ignoring the truth and having their own trouble...  
As for Harry it was to find a hiding place.

The summer holiday were just beginning and Dudley was already on the hunt for his favorite punching-ball, Harry's head. He was in front of the cupboard he was living in, searching for good hide. He was seriously stuck between a rock and a hard place, going in living room or the garden was useless, uncle Vernon is watching the TV and aunt Petunia was gardening. So he would surely be kicked out and uncle Vernon even helping his son to find him.  
On the other side behind the entry door Dudley was searching for Harry in the street but I won't take long before coming back to search in the house.  
Harry was really thinking hard about when he open his eyes on the stairs, not the cupboard it would be too obvious even for Dudley's slow brain.  
But the 2nd floor, in the room who was used to store Dudley's toys. Not thinking twice Harry quickly climbed the stairs ready to go for the 'storeroom' but on his way he spotted something much more interesting.  
The trap leading to the attic was open with the ladder leading to it, in all those years it never happened aunt Petunia probably forgot about it. He hesitated to go but the sound of the slamming entry door made him climb the ladder at an incredible speed. The attic was not a really welcoming place but it was the perfect hiding place and when Dudley came to the bottom of the ladder Harry didn't panic.

"I know you up their freak so get down to have your beating" Dudley paused, he was panting heavily before menacing again.  
"don't make go in there or I will beat you harder... you hear me!"  
harry perfectly know that he won't come here. the reason was simple, Dudley was afraid of the dark and the spiders. the kind of thing harry was used to thanks to 10 years in the cupboard under the stairs.  
"fine!"Dudley shouted before going into his room which was just aside the ladder  
"I will wait comfortably in my room... stay up here like a cockroach... there's only one exit"  
Harry hate it but his cousin was right, only one exit and no way to escape unnoticed. That mean he was going to spend some times in there, until Dudley grew bored of this or his aunt kick him out. So harry take the opportunity to explore this room he never seen before.

The attic was not filled with curiosity and marvel after all. It was only half full with cardboard box, old cloths and a couple of old chairs. Harry known that if he touched a thing his foster will surely ground him. but after waiting a moment he was bored. He decided that having a closer look and a little touch will not hurt anybody.  
But frankly is there anything interesting here. Most of the box were filled with cooking recipes and romance books, the ones who teach you the joy of being a perfect wife. No need to be Sherlock to know who it belongs to.  
Putting the book back Harry took a closer look to the cloths and...  
He realize there were just normal, it would not dance because he wanted it. This made Harry chuckles a little, imagining Vernon old suits dancing hip-hop.  
And lastly the two chairs, quite old with a thick layer of dust on it.  
The attic was definitely not a good playground for Harry nor anybody in fact. So Harry was bored again and let his mind and eyes wander randomly in the room. When something shiny caught his attention between 2 piles of cardboard box. Another old chair he didn't see with a kind of box on it. The shiny thing was a sort of medal on top of it. But harry heart skipped a beat when he see the gold letters engraved on it " _FOR HARRY_ ".

' _For me_ ', thought Harry troubled by his discovery.  
He was doubting about this but after all is there another Harry living here or was living but not any more. Then why the Dursley's would keep something that doesn't belong to them?  
Eyeing the box for moments, Harry mind was in balance with the decision of being the owner or not of this thing.  
What about a heirloom?  
After all his parent couldn't die without leaving something behind. He had nothing from them, not even a picture...  
' _Maybe there were in that box, it's not like I'm taking the whole thing_ '. So Harry finally decided to open the open the box, only to realize that there were no opening.  
the box was like a little wood lug without any handles or lock, just the golden medal glued on top of it. He decided to take it for a closer look.  
But when his finger touched the box, all the sides falls suddenly revealing what was inside.  
it was an antic oil lamp...  
Harry was a little disappointed, he would like to have a souvenir from his parent.  
So as a consolation he took the oil lamp and bring it closer to the trap to have more light.  
The lamp was golden but not a shiny gold and the design was familiar to Harry. It looked like the one from Aladdin...  
Harry loved that story who were told to him in kindergarten, not like the Dursley's who've never read anything to Harry. They just hate those kind of things with the most perfect hostility.  
This was truly his favorite fairytale because he was feeling so close to the hero of this story. Just like him Aladdin was an orphan struggling against a harsh life with courage and kindness but it stopped here.  
For Harry there were no magic, no genie, no wishes, no princess and most no friends...  
If Harry story were told like Aladdin's one, he would be stuck at the beginning.  
Feeling sorrow slowly filling his heart, Harry dismissed that thought and try to play with the lamp. Impersonating Aladdin he gave three rub to the lamp to summon the genie, but it was just a kid dream. The only response he got was blue smoke coming out of the lamp spout.

' _Wait! smoke!_ ' harry dropped the lamp and backed up slowly, only to trip and fall on his back exclaiming a loud "OOF!"  
He stay on the ground as he try to look at the lamp but it was harder and harder, the never ending stream of blue smoke was filling the attic.  
After a little moment of blindness and coughing, the smoke cleared, and Harry saw that he was not alone. Not any more.  
A man was now standing in front of harry. At the first look he was like a normal guy, if you except the fact he was hovering with a blue smoke tail connected to the lamp. Wearing something who looked like an Asian traditional shirt and lastly in the middle of messy brown hair. A couple of triangular ears that exactly looked like of a cat.  
The man begin to scan the attic with a puzzled face and mumble "Attic, that's quite cliché..."  
Harry who was terrified, he almost screamed when he saw the blue eyes of the man stopping right at him.  
"Ooh!" exclaimed the man as he approach... well hover closer of harry smiling face first "Greetings, I suppose you're the one who rubbed my lamp, nice to meet ya"  
Harry tried to speak, his mouth was open but his voice stopped in his throat. As the blue man now hovering in front of him with a extended hand to shake Harry's one.  
Nothing happened for a second, the extended hand was now shaking in front of harry's eyes "HELLO! anyone there?" exclaimed the floating guy  
"you know if you let your mouth open like that flies gonna get in"  
Still petrified Harry managed to speak with a trembled voice"w who what are who you?" that's all he managed to say  
"what am I?" the boy nodded "well, if the smoke tail and the lamp are not explicit enough" replied the man with an annoyed tone" I am a...genie"  
"a genie" repeated Harry "yes I am" he took harry by the arms to get him back on his feet, then the genie fetched the lamp to put it in the hand of the still dumbfounded boy  
"did you ever heard about the fairytale? you know the one with the boy who became a prince after finding a lamp, didn't mean anything for you?" he asked "so here's a quick resume, you rub the lamp, a genie appear and grant your wishes. couldn't be more simple, so here I am kid, name's Max"  
Harry couldn't believe it during all those time he was here, there were a genie just above his head. "sorry I didn't hear your name"  
calming himself the boy quickly replied "Harry" and at last finally shake the extended hand of the genie.  
"Harry" the genie smiled, floating on his back like he was on some invisible hammock "that's a good name, now dear Harry there's two way of doing it, get down and introduce me to your parent or keep me as a little secret, your choice" the genie winked.  
"I don't have parent, they died when I was a baby" harry replied  
the genie get back in a straight position with a sad look on his face "ho... sorry I didn't know, well at least you have caring foster parent"  
Harry turned a little red with anger "are you kidding me? they're not caring about me, they treat me as dead weight, making me live in a cupboard, never hesitate to hit me or deprive of food... And to avoid a beating from my cousin I escaped here!" Harry then sit down he almost shed tears, realizing that he was lecturing a genie who didn't do anything to him, that wasn't really nice.  
He open his eyes when he feeled a warm comforting hand on his shoulder "what an unlucky kiddo..." the voice of the floating man was calm.  
"unlucky" absentmindedly repeated Harry  
"but now you're probably the luckiest kid in this world" the genie begin to cheers" do you know what are the odds to find a magic lamp with a genie?"harry shaked his head "to give you an idea, it would be more easy for a guy to win the lottery a hundred times than finding my lamp" the genie smile extended from ear to ear.

"WHERE ARE YOU BOY? DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE UP THERE" A woman voice erupted, quickly followed by sound of footsteps on a stair.  
"ho no! it's my aunt, you need to hide" Harry was quite panicking, his imagination giving him a vision of the Dursley's in a devilish look holding the lamp and laughing like maniacs.  
"OK OK" calmly replied the genie "I go back into my lamp until the coast is clear, keep it with you, after all it's yours now"  
"I can't! I don't have any pocket to hide it and I wont be able to get back here" the footsteps of aunt Petunia were getting closer.  
"we have a quite tricky situation" the genie said as he scratch his hair, his face showing he was thinking about a solution " I going to push the limit a little but that could work, repeat exactly after me" Harry sight was locked on the genie.  
"genie I want you and the lamp to appear at the place I'm living when it will be safe for me"  
"genie I want you and the lamp to appear at the place I'm living when it will be safe for me" Harry repeated with so much focus that he almost impersonate the magical being voice.  
The genie smiled and rapidly added "It's working" as he snapped his fingers making him and the lamp disappear in a puff of smoke. The poof surprised Harry and made him fall on his back for the second time today producing a large cloud of dust as the aunt Petunia long necked head finally pop through the trap.  
she was quite furious "what do you think you're doing here boy! trying to steal something?! you're grounded!" taking Harry by the ear they go down in order to give him a lecture and a punishment of course. Before closing the trap she sniffed "there's a funny smell up there"

Harry faced a serious lecture and will doing more chores in the house as being deprived of most food, only the minimum. that mean just some breads. but before going to his chores, he took a second to look into his cupboard, but to his horror the lamp wasn't there, maybe he just dreamed that. A genie... who would believe that...

but he couldn't see that an invisible pair of blue eyes was following him right now  
"I think I'm going to like you kiddo... I will greatly enjoy putting the most brightest smile on this sad face. you don't know yet but you just get the most caring and supportive friend you'll ever have"

 **Author notes:** to have a good idea of what max the genie look like give a quick click to story pictures

 **correction notes:** 12/11/2017 Words added, some sentence changed(getting easier to read, giving more detail and erasing some useless things) and some mistakes were corrected


	2. Chapter 2

**authors note** : at last, then second chapter is here, after all I went trough (entirely rewritten when my old computer died without a warning, and some writers block) constructive critics and gentle correction of my English are more than welcome.  
 _dialogue in italic =_ telepathic speaking

 **chapter 2:** smoke, magic and mischief

Harry was dead, figuratively, the tiredness was getting on him after this hellish afternoon of cleaning the whole house. His little trip to the attic triggered one the greatest storm of scream and lecturing from his foster family.  
All he wanted now was sleep, no matter the fact he didn't had any food for dinner. He began to open the door of his cupboard, but a big bloated hand closed it with a slam, the owner was none other than Dudley.  
"You think, this is over, freak" Harry couldn't move the hand of cousin, not with his sore muscles, even without this he couldn't do it. He looked right into the little eyes lost into the red greasy face.  
"You're safe for now, but you still own me a beating round, prepare yourself, I'm going to break you in half tomorrow and this time no place to hide, you coward…"he finished as he release his hand from the door, a cruel smile replaced the anger on Dudley's face.  
Finally on the sturdy mattress, inside his cupboard, Harry was thinking if earlier he was like Aladdin, right now he was closer of Cinderella. Reminding him about what happened or apparently dreamed after all.  
The box, the magic lamp, the blue genie, he even checked his cupboard…  
But it was all a dream, in which world he thought he was living in. Magic doesn't exist, his uncle repeated it so much time to him, the thought give him chills, thinking in the same way of this angry moustached man.  
Harry sighed, he would wish to live in this kind of dream, like he would live in every dream who could bring him joy. He cut the light off putted off his glasses and laid down on his sturdy mattress and pulled his blanket to have the so much awaited sleep. But something wasn't right, before his eyes closed, he saw something.  
He took his glasses to observe what wasn't normally part of the narrow place he called his room.  
It was a small cloud, who was swirling on itself just above his head, it was quite strange. He hesitated to touch it but as his hand approach the swirling accelerate and the cloud grow a little before popping like a bubble. An object felled right onto his lap with a small thud, he put the light on to have a better look, it was a golden oil lamp that looked familiar.  
The tiredness delayed his brain a second before realizing… it was the one he saw in the attic.  
Harry did not believe his eyes, he must be dreaming as he checked by pinching and giving a slap to himself. Usually that waked him but he was truly in the real world and the lamp was still here on his lap, waiting to be rubbed.  
He gave himself a moment to consider before taking the lamp and rub it with his hand.

The lamp reacted exactly like the last time, blue smoke poured out of the lamp spout, Harry feared about the smoke filling out the cupboard. But this time there was a lesser quantity of it and rapidly took form of the genie who was a little too big for the cupboard, he bumped his head on the ceiling of the cupboard  
"aouch! More cramped than my lamp here" as his triangular ears went backwards like an angry cat before adding "let's push the roof a little"  
Harry was in absolute terror "no, wait!" but too late the genie finger's snapped and the roof got a little farther.  
The sound of something heavy falling in the stairs was heard quickly followed by cries,  
"please get it back to normal, quick" begged Harry  
"ok, ok, sorry…" the blue being snapped his fingers again and everything got back to normal "well if I can't push the walls I'll make myself smaller then" he deflated like a balloon until he was doll sized.  
Harry opened the door of his cupboard by a crack to see what happened, he was quickly joined by the genie, floating above his head.  
Dudley was at the bottom of the stairs crying, he was the one who felled of the stairs, no wonder when a magical being is messing with the structure of it.  
But he wondered why his cousin was soaked, but his thought was quickly dismissed by the sound of the rapid footsteps of aunt Petunia coming to rescue her precious child.  
"What is this fatty thing?" muttered the genie  
"My cousin" Harry replied with a sigh  
" your foster family are sorcerer?" the question of the blue floating guy completely surprised the kid  
"no, not at all, the hate those kind of things" the genie gave an horrified face  
"I wonder how someone can look so much like a pig without a transforming spell" this gave a chuckle to harry, but he quickly closed the door, aunt petunia was taking Dudley to the living room. He shut down the light muttering a quick "hide!" before putting the lamp and himself under his blanket, faking sleep. The sound of passing footsteps were heard but nobody cared about the kid under the stairs.  
Harry got back to his sitting position, getting the light on in his little space again at the same time the genie reappear the same size of harry.  
"You're really fear…" the genie began but was quickly silenced by a "shhh!" from the boy who was giving his full attention to the footsteps sound, when the total silence came back he relax.  
"Don't pull that kind of stunt again and lower your voice please, my aunt have fine ears, if she heard something, she'll come here "  
the genie who was now annoyed, poofed a thin straight pipe from nowhere, he put it in his mouth but he was lectured again by the kid in front of him before he could use it.  
"And don't smoke too, I don't want to imagine what would happen if they notice a tobacco smell coming from here, I had enough trouble for today" he was thinking about the joy it would give to the Dursley's finding out their so much hated nephew were turning into a delinquent  
The blue being muttered "sorry, we're really in tight spot here"  
"it's not your fault, you couldn't have known about this. It's just… strange thing is happening around me and each time it occurs, I got punished." Harry sighed "sometimes I wish I could be smaller like you did, so they would forget about my existence" he returned to his listening of the footsteps, not noticing the smile drawing on the genie face, he only hear "you got it"  
before getting zapped by a stream of gold and blue.

Harry closed his eyes, he felled a sudden vertigo, like a very fast elevator ride going down and his whole body was tingling. When it all stopped he opened his eyes again, he was wondering where he was because his whole surrounding didn't match with his little cupboard.  
He was in a wide and spacious place, in front of him there were an ocean of white dunes going to the horizon, above there were ceiling but it was so far in the sky, and just aside him a tall golden wall.  
The genie appeared in a puff of blue smoke "there you go, what you think about it?"  
"Where are we? What did you do?" Harry was completely puzzled  
"we're still at the same place, it's just from a different perspective now" the genie seems to be a little amused  
"but my cupboard isn't so big" the mind of the kid was still in the total fog.  
"Well it is now with your new size" the blue being floated on his back.  
"Wait, do you mean we are" Harry looked his surrounding again  
"Smaller, tiny, itty-bitty, teeny weenie, reduced, micro, petite" the genie was shrinking smaller at each word until was too small to be seen before reappearing again "you are now ant-sized to be precise"  
" why? " Harry just realized that the ocean of white dunes was his blanket and the tall golden wall was just the lamp now the size of a building compared to him.  
"You asked me" the genie smiled proud of his work  
"I asked you?" Harry was completely puzzled  
"yes you did" the genie took a breath" I wish I could be smaller like you did, so they would forget about my existence" impersonating Harry's voice with the utmost perfection as he poofed back his pipe again  
"Oh…" the now aware of being shrunk kid just remembered his words "it's true but do we need to be this small?"  
"yes at this size we can talk or even scream, do everything we want like having rock concert just here, hell I can even smoke my kiseru. And all without the risk of being heard, noticed or smelled" he exhaled some smoke from his mouth "and it's a good beginning for the demonstration of my power" before disappearing again in a puff of smoke leaving a neon sign at his former place.

 _Demonstration of my powers, stand still and relax_

Nothing happened for a second and then a spotlight went on just like a show, the genie was standing in the center wearing a tuxedo and an old hat, like a stage magician.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, you are going to be the witness of the ritual demonstration of a genie power for his new master, so here's a few sample of my trick and other wonder I can do"  
he disappear again only to reappear at the left side of Harry "why not all you will ask me?"  
a second identical genie appear on the other side "because genies have so much in their sleeves that it would take more than a month to show it"  
a whole series of clapping were heard as he realized that he was now on the front row of a public, each one of the spectator was identical, which mean there were more than a dozen of the same genie in the public.  
" We genies are not simply some vaporous being charged with a formidable amount of magic we can perform true miracles" he poofed some legs to replace his smoke tail taking a tone to captivate an audience.  
"you already seen that shrinking you to this size was child play for me, I can even make you smaller"  
Harry shake his head saying a big no without word "or bigger, the tallest building in the world would feel dwarfed by your only presence"  
the genie was growing until he was a giant to harry, but he was no bigger than a doll to a normal sized person.  
He exploded into fireworks only to come back in front of the kid, holding both his hand, when he materialized a second pair of harms and asked harry to hold his new pair of hand. He thought he was joking until he naturally used a second pair of harms too.  
Panicking, he dropped all the hand to examine the new addition of his body, leaving a chuckling genie  
"yes, that's the usual reaction, you don't like your body, not a problem for me I will mod it for you until you're satisfied" he snapped his finger making the extra arms disappearing on both of them  
"or we can reshape it completely, you wanna go for scales, feather, rock, ask it I got a plenty in stores" he zapped Harry who was still scanning his body to check if the arms were really gone, until he noticed scales on his skins that seemed to propagate on his whole body.  
The genie appeared just aside him "and I can give some of my powers, so if you want to be a superhero, tell me I would be really happy to make you a symbol of justice" he said as his hand sprinkled some shiny dust on the scaly kid head's to make him levitating but for now the flying one was in total panic mode and getting angry with that.  
"STOP IT!" everything came back to earth, a chance there were on the mattress the fall could have hurt otherwise.  
The magical looked at him with concerned "you don't like the show" having regained his composure Harry stood on his feet, he was back to normal "no but if you could stop transforming me, I don't like being toyed like that" the genie winked  
"ok, I'm done with that" as the kid regained his place in the middle of the sheering genies crowd.  
"For the next part I'm gonna do something that every genie use at least once in their career's, for me it's everyday and it's never-ending source of joy and wonder for my masters"  
he snapped his finger to make various things appear from nowhere. House furniture, cars, painting, plant, treasure and other things, the entire surrounding was filled with various object.  
"creating things from nothing is really the basis for djinns and genies, object or living thing real or not"  
he pulled a puff from his kiseru before exhaling a cloud of smoke who's taking the form of a flying dragon no bigger than a house cat.  
Harry tried to touch it when he approach, but when his fingers came in contact, he passes through blurring it like he was waving some smoke before he genie add "just like everything I made, it can be an illusion, or just the real thing"  
the dragon cradle himself in the arms of Harry, this time he was solid. Much to the kid joy the dragon was cuddling him but it didn't last long before it turns his head to spew a large column of fire, burning the genie in the process.  
Harry heart skipped a beat but he was reassured when he saw that he was standing at the same place completely blackened by the burn "if you don't like it hot, then I can change it" the dragon open his mouth to spew more fire at the magical being, but this time it was only water  
"when you're in need of control, having the upper hand on the natural elements is an obligation" the dragon leave Harry's arm to take and dissipate like smoke and the genie prosecute with the demonstration  
"but if you to change the attribute of something it's easy, like you want a tree that grow candy or diamonds, I've got it in stock. Ho! I know just the thing to show you" a door suddenly falls between them.  
Shortly someone knock on it, so naturally the kid opened it, only to be completely subjugate as he pass through the door.  
The were a beach in the middle of his cupboard with the whole thing, blue sky with a bright hot sun, sand, coconut tree and the sea. He could feel the hot sun on his skin and the sand under his feet, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath when he opened them, and the genie was now in front of him wearing a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses.  
" You won't ever feel cramped with me, the tiniest space can become a way larger world filled with dreamy scenery like that one" a snap of finger was heard and everything came back to normal  
" and that is concluding the demonstration" a big " _applause_ " sign was now glowing.  
Harry was a little surprised asking "that's all?" another snap of finger was heard and everything disappear the light and the group of genies who was applauding.  
"well, people nowadays expect a song with musical show like Broadway, but I'm a terrible songwriter but I've told you I got more I will just show you another time" Harry chuckled and applauded the genie for his performance  
"thank you, thank you it really means for me, but I'm afraid we are heading in the less happier moment, the limitation, even us djinns and genies have our limits and rules…"  
poofing back his normal cloth, well the light blue kimono that seemed normal to his wearer.  
Harry who stopped clapping "ho! I know it, you can't kill, you can't bring back the death and you make people fall in love, that's right?"  
The genie faced the kid with a confused look "wrong and I wonder where did you learn that, a big blue humoured genie told it to you?" he sighed exhaling a cloud of smoke after taking a few puff from his kiseru "well it may be true, some of my 'colleague' may apply there personal rules, but for me I'm sticking to the absolute ones" a big wall fall behind him making a deafening sound, a lot of writing was on this wall but it was in another language that Harry couldn't read.

"The first absolute rules is… no alteration to the flow of time and fate" He pulled out an outrageously big clock watch who was ticking loudly  
"the time is absolute, going forward, flowing like a river and making the world turning round, that mean no time travel"  
Harry was a little saddened by the news "I know it's hard for you kid, you probably want to go back in time, meeting your loved ones and try to save them , changing the future… A lot of people begged for that but it's impossible for me"  
the genie voice was sorrowful like it was affected by the sadness of Harry who asked "and fate?"  
The magical being took another puff on his kiseru  
"well, the future is unknown but some things will happen no matter the number of people, genies or any other magical being stand against it. It's not like my magic won't affect it but the time will always correct itself to make it happen"  
he was exhaling some smoke as the atmosphere passed from sadness to confusion "come again"  
more smoke spewed out his mouth as he explain "let's say, fate decided that a certain person, at a certain place, at the right time is gonna change the world. But a genie want to prevent that change by making the guy fall into a hole, fate will get him out of the hole by various mean even in the most improbable way, no matter how much effort the genie will put on. When fate decide something it's absolute"  
this long speech was giving a headache to both of them, Harry quickly added "next"  
the genie change the clock into a world ball by a snap of finger  
"I can't change the whole world, it's out of my reach, I can't make you the ruler of the world by simple snap of fingers like I often do for other things but I will help with the best support I can provide you"  
the kid was a little surprised by the offer "but I don't want to rule the world"  
the genie chuckled before giving a pat to harry shoulder "what a cute and innocent kid I've got here, it's the same for too extravagant request, like covering the world in gold or altering, nullifying nature and physics laws. It's out of my reach"  
Harry nodded, and the genie pulled a list from nowhere  
" I can't mess or meddle with other worlds, the borders are totally hermetic, so forget about tourism in parallel dimension who is on this list"  
the genie dropped the bottom of the list who rolled until it was too far to be seen  
"that mean all of it, no exception"  
harry was suspicious "why did you bring a list?"  
another plum of smoke escaped from the genie mouth and the question was eluded  
"a little thing or two and we're done here, I can't destroy myself or the lamp, my practically unlimited magic reserve can be depleted but you really need to push to the edge to see that and lastly I can't transform you into a genie, understood?"  
more smoke was coming from his mouth making Harry cough  
" yes, but if you cold stop smoking, I would be glad"  
the smoking floating genie frowned before making the kiseru disappear and dissipating the smoke with a wave of arms  
"so now let's make the contract" and once again an object appeared from nowhere in a poof of blue smoke,  
a table with what looked like an old scroll on it.  
"contract?" asked harry  
"yes I'm not the kind of genie who grant wishes, I'm more a guardian genie that grant the request of his master that's why there's some things that are out my reach. It's a personal choice, I just don't like the 3 wish and goodbye method"  
The genie invited the kid to come closer but he was feeling that something was wrong.  
When Harry was in front of the paper he was practically shaking and almost jumped when the genie put his hands on his shoulders speaking with a calm and soothing voice  
"relax, it's just a pact between you and me, saying that I will obey, support and protecting you that's all, and it has a lifetime duration, with a millennium guarantee, satisfied or refunded"  
But the awaited contractor didn't made a single move and said "and in exchange you will have my soul..."  
He heard about those stories with a fabulous contract with dire and dreadful consequence.  
Upon hearing that the smile and the impatient face of the genie disappear replaced by a sad face even his cat ears went downward  
"why do you think I would take your soul? Do I look like a demon? I'm sad when I'm hearing this but I would never do something like that…"  
Guilty felled upon Harry "But what's in it for you?"  
The smile reappeared on floating blue guy face  
"nothing, being out of the lamp is already a reward for us and serving you is our joy, that's how it works. And you're lucky because I like having kids for master, no much things like greed or lust, just things full of innocence or adventure filled wish to live the life like a fairytale" the blue looked at the sky filled with nostalgia.  
"but the contract…" asked Harry who was a little lost.  
"It's here to make the bond with you, officially making me your very own genie… bureaucracy, that's all, even us have submitted to it, just put your hand on the scroll and we're done"  
the movement was like it was on slow motion,  
Harry lifted his hand and approach it of the said contract, his heart was thumping and his arm seemed heavier, when his finger make contact with the paper, he feeled a warm sensation coming from it going into his body.  
"the contract is done" having the biggest smile on his face the genie took off, taking Harry with him both them flies in round as the one with a smoke tail was overjoyed, after a few minute he gently dropped the kid back on the ground gently "so master, what will be your first order?" he was overexcited  
"well I would like to…" Harry began but a strong sleepiness wave hit him, with all the excitation and the amusement with the genie given him some energy, but now it was depleted  
"sleep" that's all he could muttered before falling down, closing his eyes.  
The genie took the kid in his harm before he felled when he heard another muttering "return me to my normal size I don't want to be woken up by a giant" a stream of gold later harry was back to his normal stature. The genie took off his glasses and pulled the blanket on him before turning into a veil of smoke and returned to the lamp.

Morning came again upon Privet Drive, Harry was slowly waking up, leaving dreamland for another day, for once he was earlier than aunt Petunia.  
But something was different, he was feeling warm and comfy something he wasn't used to, not with the poor bedding he got.  
When he finally opened his eyes he saw that his whole bed changed, the mattress and the pillow was bigger and softer and the blanket was made of what looked like fur, and everything was in a light blue color.  
Wondering for a second the now comfier bed occupant got the response when he turned the head to the other side.  
He was seeing a golden lamp with a smoke tail going out of the spew, and of course the light blue genie with cat ears on top of it.  
"Wake up master" the genie said with a first day at job smile on his face  
"I allowed myself to upgrade your bed" he wanted to respond something but this was so comfortable he didn't feel the need to complain.  
Then the morning got back to normal when aunt petunia came for the tapping on the door so Harry got up and went to the kitchen.  
As usual the all the Dursley's where here and welcomed their foster kid like everyday, by giving him orders…  
Uncle Vernon was standing up aside the table  
"Hurry up, bring me my coffee" was a pretty nice good morning greet, coming for him, but when the fat man sat down, Harry was terrified by what was hided behind.  
The genie was here, in the middle of the kitchen with all his abnormal features: smoke tail, kimono and cat ears right in the plain view of everyone.  
Suddenly a familiar voice erupted in Harry mind "don't panic, I'm invisible to their eyes, now get back to your business because you're staring at the empty"  
He opened his mouth to respond but he was interrupted by his aunt "what are you looking at, your uncle asked you something"  
he quickly served the coffee when he was done his uncle mumbled  
"what are you waiting for… get out of my sight"  
and harry returned in front of the stoves in order to serve other dishes, but his eyes was fixed on the man who was now floating above the table.  
About a minute or two the voice of the cat eared genie was heard again in the kid mind  
" _I'm wondering, are you taking a breakfast after serving this one?_ " Harry tried to respond with his voice but if talked the Dursley's would get angry for talking to himself so he just shake his head.  
the owner of the voice turned his head to see him " _to answer me, just think about it, like having a conversation with me in your imagination, try it!"_

He focused for a moment " _like this?_ "  
the genie clapped lightly " _very good, so you are serving their breakfast every morning and_ "  
but uncle Vernon interrupted them "hey did you hear me? I need another cup of coffee!" Harry was shaken by the angry voice as he rushed with the coffee pot to pour it in the cup.  
But this time his uncle grape his arm in order to ground him "what are doing, boy, stop dreaming and get to work, you hear?"  
a lecture followed but he didn't gave attention, no, all his focus was on the two angry blue eyes who were behind his uncle, but mostly the guy who owned them.  
"I was thinking about observing your so called family, but I can't stay here doing nothing when this guy is treating you like dirt, he's going to have a bad morning"  
Harry was horrified by what he heard and thought " _no, please don't do anything, if something happen I will be in trouble_ "  
the genie smirked " _no worry, it will look like an accident_ " with that he gave a slash to one of chair leg with his hand.  
Uncle Vernon stand up "you're spacing out again! Go back to your place you worthless idiot"  
he sat down again, the wooden chair produced a cracking sound quickly followed by a loud clack and uncle Vernon fall as the chair collapsed. Harry was in total panic when his uncle back encounter the ground with a loud crash, but for a certain magical it was pure fun as he laughed floating on his back his hand on his stomach.  
" _not funny_ " thought Harry " _you could have hurt him_ "  
then laugh invade his mind as the genie respond " _way fun, this fat walrus got enough stuffing to resist this simple fall and I can prevent any hurt or injuries_ " he didn't admit it, but harry was quite amused, but got back to reality when his ear got boxed by his aunt.  
"what's wrong with you, staying here doing nothing you…" she stopped when a smell of a burned dish invade the whole room, black smoke suddenly arose from the oven and everybody realized,  
the meat for the lunch was burning.  
"HO NO! Move out you!" aunt petunia rushed to the oven trying a desperate save, pushing Harry aside.  
Once again the kid looked his genie who was whistling sheepishly before realizing he was observed  
" _what? Anybody could have messed with the buttons_ "  
" _but nobody else than you can burn something instantly_ " Harry thought, he was pushed aside again  
"go back to your cupboard now, don't want to see your face anymore for today!"  
uncle Vernon grumbled while rubbing his back in pain due to the fall.

Harry was going slowly before he heard Dudley's voice "Prepare for your beating, because I'm coming, let me just end this"  
and he rushed to his cupboard.  
With everything that happened yesterday and today, he completely forgot that he was on under the treat of being punched by his cousin.  
He need find a hide and fast but he realized that if he leave his cupboard, he would be spotted, he need to think but there's no time to waste.  
He was pulling his new bedding stuff when the solution come in his hand, he was still thinking the normal way like everyday, but now he got a genie on his side.  
Not thinking twice, he rubbed the lamp rapidly and vigorously and the genie popped out of it, small sized to fit in the cupboard.  
"hey, easy there, it's good getting used to rub the lamp when you have something to ask me but you could have called since I was still in the kitchen"  
but Harry didn't cared about it " Genie, I need to hide! Quick!"  
"yeah, I've heard the pig and I know the perfect place for this, but are you sure you don't want me to beat him with 'accident'?"  
Harry took the small floating being in his hand to get him in front of his face "no! hide me, I think they're already suspicious I know it!" the genie puffed himself out of the hand  
"ok then, let's go for an unreachable place from the awful cousin, but first let's get everything back to normal" a snap of finger later and the new bedding was replaced by the usual much to harry sadness  
" and a little camouflage to the lamp, I don't want his greasy finger on it"  
he took one the little cardboard box, changed the size to fit the lamp in it before hiding it in the middle of other box, only a little of the spout was visible.  
The genie grow to the same size of Harry "perfect, now take my hand and we're gone"  
the word hand was said that the said hand was already taken.  
Harry feel his hand being pulled when blue smoke filled his entire surrounding, he did not panic, he was trusting the genie who was taking him to a safe place.

 **author notes about the next chapter:** 13/12/2017 the next chapter won't be here until a long time ( a months or two) I'm pairing up with an artists for writing a short story from an illustration and another entirely original story taking the trait of "max" for a character, a genie one of course. everything will be on my deviantart search for Major-owen (that's me)


End file.
